gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Watermelon
"The Watermelon" is an episode of Season 1 of the The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis It's the first day of Lewis Grover the liger in Elmore Junior High, and he is chosen by a random group of strangers to help him on a surprise. Plot The episode begins with Lewis running fast across Elmore town to the school. He eventually arrives at school. Then he flings the doors open and says hello but finds it empty. There his locker introduces himself and tells him he's late. Shocked, the liger runs to his room. In his new classroom he finds it also empty. His desk welcomes him and tells him that it's recess time. Lewis thanks his new desk and goes to the cafeteria. He races there and finds all the students. Relieved, he just shrugs that he is late and goes to eat recess. Then he thinks of which table to sit in. First he tries to go sit with the eggheads, but they are too busy talking about Zelmore and Lewis is unintentionally ignored. Lewis skips the next table (which is occupied by Jamie, Tina and Anton) but Tina invites him. He refuses and unknowingly mistakes Tina for a man. Because of this, he is squished two times while Anton and Jamie laugh at him. The liger checks the next table (which is occupied by Gumball, Darwin, Tobias and Banana Joe). He asks Tobias if he can sit there, and after the latter asks if Lewis thinks he's worthy enough many times Lewis finally takes a seat at the table beside Gumball and Darwin. As he is about to eat his food, Gumball punches him unintentionally (he was speaking to Darwin and gesturing wildly) and unfortunately does it again a second time (this time while stretching). Finally Gumball and Darwin leave so Gumball can watch Penny during cheerleading sessions. When Lewis is finally able to eat, a note is discreetly left at his table. Reading it, it directs him to another table. So Lewis transfers tables and over to the other one. The table was occupied by Matt, Ronald and Sticky. Before he could speak, Ronald surprises him (Lewis thinking he was just an ordinary teapot but was actually alive) and they all bring him to the storage room. They give him a list of items to retrieve for them and warn that he won't achieve anything if he fails. The visitor who left the note reveals himself to be Walter. After this, Lewis is ushered out of the storage room and recess is over. At lunchtime, Lewis begins looking for the items. The items turn out to be cake ingredients, confusing him since it was random. Suddenly Gumball and Darwin come in the cafeteria carrying the ingredients, so Lewis asks them for the ingredients. Unfortunately the Wattersons mistake Lewis asking them for everything, and they give him the ingredients (all in heavy sacks) and unintentionally squish him and thank him before going off. Lewis brings the ingredients to the same students who took him to the storage room. Back in the room Walter, Matt, Ronald and Sticky thank him and finally make him understand what he's doing. The four of them "recruited" him as an "errand-boy" to take items in need for a surprise cake. Lewis is told to retrieve a cake pan as another item. During their talk, Matt jokes that they were keeping the cake a surprise because if one said the word "cake", someone would go berserk. In actuality, Mr Small (who was near them in the storage room) went berserk after hearing cake from Matt and started causing chaos. Oblivious to this, Lewis goes on to take the cake pan. Just as he is about to go back to the four, cake pan in hand Mr. Small attacks him, being drawn when Lewis said the word "cake". Rocky unintentionally helps him escape by throwing ladles at Lewis which he meant for the liger to use to defend himself (but instead a ladle hit Mr. Small, knocking him out). After this Lewis quickly goes to the four and is sent to retrieve the last item: cake cream. As he goes to get the cream, the four and Lewis become friends. With some trouble (involving Tina Rex bursting through the walls and chasing the Wattersons), Lewis manages to get the cake cream from the cafeteria. But as he is going back, he bumps into Principal Brown who recognizes him as the new student. Lewis, unable to give the four the cake cream is whisked away immediately to the principal's office for a late slip. In the office, Principal Brown runs out of late slips, and momentarily leaves to fetch some. During this time, Sticky (being a 2-dimensional flat stickman) hides in the principal's papers and later Matt (being a doormat) arrives and disguises himself as an actual doormat. They are there to retrieve the cake cream when the principal comes back. Narrowly evading capture, the two make it off with the cream while Lewis signs the late slip and is free to go. Out in the schoolyard Matt, Sticky and Walter start baking the cake but Ronald distracts Lewis. Ronald makes Lewis count up to 100 seconds persuading him to a game of hide and seek. But just as the liger finishes, the lunch bell rings and Ronald is nowhere to be found. After school, Lewis is confused at the sudden disappearance or silence of his new friends. As he was almost starting to feel betrayed, he is surprised by the students, Principal Brown and Mr. Small outside the school (as he was going home). It turns out the cake was baked for him since he was the new student as a welcome surprise, and they had to bake the cake since the other one (meant for Lewis when he was supposed to arrive on time) was eaten. Lewis, Matt, Walter, Sticky and Ronald become friends and Lewis thanks everyone. During their talk, everyone avoided saying the word "cake". But then when Principal Brown accidentally said it, everyone went for cover as the cured Mr. Small became berserk again and started eating the cake. The episode ends with Principal Brown mentioning that he forgot to announce about Mr. Small's diet (which involved eating no cake or confections for 2 months), Lewis' friends apologizing to him and Lewis replying "I'll just buy us all a cake, and I won't be late next time". Characters Main Characters *Lewis *Matt *Ronald *Walter *Stinky Minor Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Banana Joe *Tobias *Leslie *Idaho *Anton *Miss Simmian *Principal Brown *Joan *Mr. Small *Ocho *Colin and Felix *Hot Dog Guy *Juke *Rocky *Teri *Rachel *Molly *Rob *Hector *Sussie *Carmen *Green Bear *Masami *Penny *Alan *Carry *Jamie *Tina *Mushroom *William *Bobert *Mr. Grover (mentioned) *Mrs. Grover (mentioned) Trivia *The cake that is baked looks similar to the cake that Nicole baked for Miss Simmian in "The Ape" and later to the cake Gumball made in "The Knights". *This marks the appearance of another fruit character. *Lewis bears a slight resemblance to Gumball, making him one character to do so. *The locker and desk talking to Lewis are a reference to "The World" where all the objects in Elmore are alive. *This marks another moment where Anton is eaten by someone else. *When Mr. Small goes berserk for cake, he screams "The cake is a lie!" which is a reference to The Portal. *The part where the word "cake" is not to be said could be a reference to Harry Potter where they don't say Voldemort's name. *Principal Brown shouting "Who wants to eat some cake?" at the end is a reference to Buddy from Cake Boss. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Eposides Category:Fanon Category:Archives